Gibbons Prime
Appearance and Anatomy Gibbons Prime are essentially larger more intelligent Gibbons from Earth with less hair on their bodies. Gibbons Prime have longer hair on their arms and legs with much less hair on their bodies. They range from beige to black to white to blue to reddish tints. Their arms reach to their feet with their bodies designed to brachiate. Life cycle and Reproduction Natural Gibbons Prime live betwen 50-75 Earth human years. Yet Biogineering has greatly extended this theoretical lifespan for those with the most access. Since this bio-technology is only a hundred or so years old the oldest Gibbons still are under 200 years old but they might have the potential to live longer. Stellar Geopolitics and Culture Gibbons Prime economy during the solar system colonization phase can best be described as a complex Guild based system focused on the law of increasing returns. Projects are given more political capital the more that long term benefits can be proven with psychohistory statistics. Due to the less communal but more networked nature of Gibbons pair bonding evolution, non zero-sum economic systems were always more psychologically appealing. The biggest difference would be that while the goal of Earth corporations is to maximize profit, the goal of most Gibbons Prime Guilds and business to avoid loss. As long as a business runs a profit even a tiny one, the goal shifts to maximizing innovation and moving forward rather than short term profit. In behavioral economic terms, the value of prestige is much greater than the value of monetary numbers in Gibbons culture."Growth" is not valued so much as "innovation". While this sounds utopian at first, it also encourages a rather nefarious downside. Intrigue games and social influence is maximized. Rather than outright wars, mysterious disappearances and "accidents" have long been the norm at the high end of the geopolitics of the High Clans. During the colonial age Kalliopa the Sage described the mental stresses of colonial High Clan court life to be more taxing and often more lethal than the times she spent with the low tribe's Snake Hunters. She said she would rather face a 50 foot Iron Python than sit in High Court with all the pretentious nobles and politicians who would eagerly push her to a 1000 foot 'suicide' if given the slightest chance. This high pressure social culture is balanced a bit by the geographically spread out nature of Gibbons Prime living which decreasing the time spent in such social situations and provides a respite. The expansion into space has long fascinated the dreamers, inventors, gamblers, desperate and more. Space offers the means to create something far greater than stuffy High Clan life. The massive Naka Forests that occupy the La Grange points around Vitana Prime have develop their own cultures and economies. Asteroid hauling is a routine business managed mostly by the Planetomics guild but others including Stellar Brachiation have their own operations. Some Naka Forest wheels employ independent long haulers. Industries during the Starbonsai Expansion Age Asteroid Harvesting: The asteroid belt that lies not too far outside the orbit of Vitana is very diverse in resources offering many ice asteroids for a lot of water, metal heavy asteroids in greater concentration than anything the Alpine miners are used to and a few more exotic discoveries one of which being a micro lifeform- the first discovered off world. The asteroid harvesters are in constant demand for skilled laborers of all sorts who will live dangerously. Associated with the Long Haulers Guild as well. Telenet: (rough concept) basically a glorified pulp radio internet-Ham Radio system. Ideally I would like to be a space faring culture with bio-organic stellar tech and only analog computer technology connected by a network of radio analog technology. Biogineering Guild: Rapidly expanding into the most widespread field. While projects are longer term, the increased life expectancy has reinforced the more natural long term outlook. Starbonsai ecosytems are the most in vogue but many other projects exist. The Biogineering Guild is currently the most influential and powerful. While biogineers exist outside the guild they are either untrained or dabble into forbidden biogineering concepts and are generally wanted criminals. Snake Hunters: With an even more increased focused on space, the few Snake Hunting tribes that still exist have hit an Indian Casino type jackpot. Authentic organic material from any of the rarely seen surface Apex predators or rare species has skyrocketed in value. But the High Clans are either all up in space or living a life of boring leisure class in the high canopy. The few skilled snake hunters that still exist have incredibly rare and prized skill sets. Aesthetic items (literal snake skin) bring the least value but still enough to make it quite profitable. Practical items for weapons or Starbonsai gear brings much greater value. And the Biogineering guild pays astronomical amounts for the list of prized genetic samples of any new or rare species. Because of this the few snake hunting tribes have grown even more bold and profitable. See the Great Snake Shack Menu and Yuri images. Stellar Brachiation Guild: Once a hobbyist guild they eventually have their hand in all sorts of activities related to propulsion, transportation, vehicles to competitive air/space sports. The first successful multi-Clan guild and the model for future guilds. Today the majority of members are Alpine, Coastal Deciduous and Low Tribes. Most Rainforest members join the Biogineering except for renegades and those with other talents. Fields of Academic Study and Guilds No field is truly specialized. As the Sub-Canopy Manifesto states "Specialization is for insects". All university level degrees require knowledge combinations of multiple disciplines. This is only a basic list of the most important guilds in order of current guild power. More exist such as Culanomics (culinary+anatomy+atomic chemistry). Biogineering : Biology+Engineering+applied Chemistry+Botany with micro and macro genetic design, medicine focus and biomechanics focus Aerobrachiation -> Astrobrachiation : Physiology+Mechanics+Aviation with focuses in applied piloting, navigation, launch physics, stellar physics Solectrics : Micro-mechanics+Solar Physics+Electronics+Architecture with focuses in vehicles, micro applications, space mechanics, power plant Logimancy : Philosophy+Logic+Music theory+theoretical Math. The school of the prodigies of math and music and select savants. Mysterious guild. Trained Logimancers are very rare but historically the most prestigious. Very abstract. Usually found in university research centers, performing innovative music or lost. Psychohistory : Psychology+History+statistics+Economics with focuses in applied behavior, efficiency, theoretical predicative history (looked down upon as phony in some circles) , and post-modern therapy. Considered the "poor primate's logimancer". Planetomics: Geology+Feng Shui+Chemistry. the Planetomics guild currently manages the asteroid harvesting projects with SBG assistance. Growing in prestige and power. Geopolyart : Anthropology+Sociology+Law+Art theory. Popular generic focus for many. Popular focus in Geopolitics for High Clan nobles and anthroart for iconoclasts. Atomweaving: Textiles + Fashion Theory + Material Science + Metallurgy. Focus on the developing the most efficient and adaptive clothing for all uses in space.